Hari-hari bersama Rin
by CarmineR
Summary: Bagi Len, kakaknya adalah mahluk paling menyebalkan yang ia kenal.


.

.

.

 **Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Rush**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum Len sempat menghindar bibir tebal Mamanya terlanjur menyentuh pipi kirinya yang kemudian meninggalkan cetakan merah di sana.

"Ih, Ma!" Sementara tangan kiri Len ia gunakan untuk menghapus bekas ciuman itu, ia mengibas-ngibas dengan tangan yang lain agar Mamanya tak mendekat. "Malu tahu, tadi ada orang yang lewat." Pipi Len merona ketika melihat seorang gadis berseragam SMP melintas di depan rumah mereka lalu cekikikan.

Mama hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar protes putranya yang sedang masuk masa puber itu. Kemudian wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang putrinya bertampang tak acuh itu. "Rin sayang, jaga adikmu ya. Mama tak akan lama kok perginya." Lalu dikecuipnya puncak kepala Rin dengan lembut.

Rin menjawab hanya dengan nada 'Hm' yang terdengar dipaksakan. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh lagi ke gadged yang berada di tangannya. Mama mengusap kepala bersurai madu itu sebelum menghadap ke arah Len.

"Len, tolong jangan lupa berikan ke bibi Mako apel merah di kulkas ya," katanya pada Len.

"Iya, Ma."

Mama menatap kedua anak kembar itu secara bergantian. "Baiklah kalau begitu mama berangkat dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya mama berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah taxi yang menunggu sedari tadi di luar pagar rumah.

Ketika taxi hitam itu bergerak Len melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Bebas juga akhirnya."

Len melirik dan mendapati Rin merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan canggung. Dengan langkah gontai kakak kembarnyqa itu berbalik dan masuk ke rumah.

"Setidaknya kau tadi melambai, Rin," kata Len saat mereka berdua memasuki ruang tengah.

"Untuk apa?" Rin melempar dirinya ke sofa. "Kita kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu melambai-lambai heboh ke arah mama kalau ia pergi."

Len menatap Rin sebal. "Terserah," katanya lalu menyalakan televisi. "Tapi kuharap kau mau bekerjasama denganku bersih-bersih rumah ini selama mama pergi." Ia sibuk mengganti saluran TV hingga tak sadar Rib sedang melemparkan tatapan mencela ke arahnya.

"Malas. Aku kan selalu main ke rumah teman. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang selalu senggang?"

Mendengar tukasan kasar itu Len hanya membuang napas dengan lelah. "Aku tidak senggang, Rin. Aku belajar. Aku harus dapat nilai bagus agar-"

"-Bisa masuk SMA favorit." Rin mendengus. "Ya, ya,ya. Aku tahu, entah sudah berapa ratus kali kau mengucapkan hal itu."

"Nah, kalau kau sudah mendengarnya _ratusan kali,_ harusnya kau mengerti kalau aku tak mungkin memiliki waktu _senggang_ seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi." Len bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lebih baik ia mendalami rumus kimia dibanding meladeni obrolan kakaknya yang tiada henti itu.

Saat Len di depan pintu kamarnya, ia berbalik dan menyerukan, "Rin, antar apel merah di kulkas ke tetangga sebelah!"

Lalu terdengar sahutan, "kenapa harus sekarang sih?!" yang sama kerasnya.

Len memutar kedua bola matanya sanking jengkelnya. "Nanti kau keburu lupa, Bo-" Secepat kilat Len membungkam bibirnya agar umpatan itu tak lolos.

"Oh," kata Rin dengan volume suara yang sedang namun masih dapat didengar Len. "Kalau begitu kau yang saja yang mengantar, kan mama mintanya kamu."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu sebagai jawaban untuk Rin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, Rin! Letakkan dulu HP mu itu!" Bentakan Len begitu nyaring hingga Rin yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Bantu aku di dapur!"

Rin berdecak sebal lalu bangkit sambil mengenakan _headphone_ lucu. "Hah? Apaan sih?" katanya malas. Ketika adiknya berbalik dari hadapan kompor, mendadak Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Mata Len mengawasi sang kakak dengan tajam.

Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Len dengan jari tengah yang gemetaran akibat guncangan dari tubuhnya, Rin menjawab dengan selingan tawa di setiap katanya, "kau pakai apron? Sumpah Len, kau seperti cowok janda yang ditinggal mati istrinya yang harus menghidupi anak balita sendirian."

"Lalu?" Len yakin kalau Rin masih tertawa dengan tampang konyol yang menyebalkan itu ia bisa saja bertransformasi menjadi wujud naga guna mengoyak tubuh kakaknya.

Rin menjawab dengan tawa yang makin kencang.

"Hei! Berhenti ter-"

Mata Len dibutakan sekejab oleh _flash_ entah darimana. Ketika ia sadar kakaknya berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan cengiran jahil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan HPnya di tangannya.

"Kau harus tahu Len. Penggemarmu pasti bisa gila besok kalau gambar ini tersebar. Jadi-"

Sebelum Rin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Len terlanjur menerjangnya dan Rin dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Ayo dong~ Katanya mau jadi pemain sepak bola tetap di klub. Masa' mau menangkap perempuan yang kerjanya _menghias kuku_ saja tak bisa." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memancing emosi Len.

Awalnya terlintas di benak Len untuk mengambil tongkat golf milik mendiang ayahnya untuk menggetok tengkorak Rin, namun akal sehatnya kembali berjalan. Len menarik napas dengan perlahan. "Kalau kau berani menyebarkan foto itu, aku jamin mama akan mendapatimu sedang terbaring kaku di kolong kasurmu," katanya tenang.

Rin menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Omong-omong tentang kolong kasur," katanya perlahan-lahan dan entah kenapa firasat Len tak enak. "Kemarin aku ke kamarmu dan di bawah kolong kasur aku menemukan lebih dari selusin majalah-"

Teriakan Len berhasil meredam kata terakhir yang hendak diucapkan Rin. "Su... sudah! Pergi saja sana!" bentak Len sambil berbalik menuju wastafel dengan gerakan kasar.

Rin cekikikan. "Makasih Len- _kun~"_ Kemudian Rin berjalan riang menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Len sedang sibuk memotong-motong buncis sambil mengutuk-ngutuk kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Rin mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya, ia tak mendapati sosok adiknya yang biasanya sedang melipat pakaian-pakaian mereka jam segini di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Lalu Rin melongok ke arah dapur dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap.

Malam itu hujan mengguyur dengan lebat. Sanking lebatnya bunyi rintik hujanlah yang mengisi kesunyian rumah mereka.

Rin mengantongi gadgednya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Len. "Len?" panggilnya ketika ia memutar kenop pintu dengan lembut. Saat Rin masuk, gadis itu mendapati adiknya tengah membungkus dirinya di atas kasur di kegelapan malam. "Nyalakan lampunya." Dengan mudah jemari Rin meraba kegelapan dan dalam sekejab kamar itu diterangi lampu.

"Silau tahu. Matikan, Rin." Suara serak Len menjawab dengan dongkol. "Kalau kau mau ganggu, pergi saja sana." Kemudian sosoknya berbalik mengarah ke dinding dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher.

Rin berkacak sebal di depan pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. "Kau belum masak malam," katanya enteng.

"Jadi sekarang aku pembantumu ya?" sahut Len datar masih dalam posisi tidurnya tadi.

Rin hanya menjawab dengan decakan. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa masak," gumamnya pelan sebelum menambah, "Kau sendiri, masih jam segini sudah tidur."

"Sudah pergi sana," kata Len.

Melihat itu Rin mengernyit tak suka. Bisa saja sih Rin pergi ke dapur dan menjerang air untuk memasak mie instant. Masalahnya hanya satu, ia takut menyalakan kompor. Karena itulah ia sama sekali tak bisa masak.

"Emm, Len," katanya dengan nada baik yang terdengar dibuat-buat. "Setidaknya nyalakan kompor ya untukku. Kau tak perlu memasak kok malam ini."

Len mendengus lalu menjawab, "kalau aku bilang malas bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengganggumu hingga esok hari," ancam Rin sambil menyeringai.

Ada jeda singkat sebelum Rin mendengar erangan Len. Kemudian adiknya menyibak selimut dengan kasar lalu melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, baru pijakan pertama, tubuh Len sekonyong-konyong tampak ingin tumbang dan secepat kilat Rin menangkap Len sebelum tubuh setinggi 156 cm itu ambruk ke lantai.

"Hoi, kau kenapa?" tanya Rin setelah ia mendudukkan Len ke tepian kasur. Dengan enggan Rin menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi sang adik. "Kau demam ya?"

Len merengut lalu menepak tangan kakaknya.

"Ck." Rin melipat kedua tangannya. "Jangan bersikap kekanakan deh. Nyebelin tahu."

"Mau tahu kenapa?" serang Len, matanya memancarkan kemarahan. "Ini gara-gara kamu karena tidak mau bantu aku angkat jemuran saat hujan tadi sore!"

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Aku kan cuman tanya kamu demam atau tidak. Jawabannya kan cuman perlu ya atau tidak." Ia tampak berpikir sebelum berkata, "sekarang kau tak berguna lagi. Sana tidur." Dengan santai Rin melenggang keluar kamar Len.

"Memang itu mauku!" teriak Len pada punggung kakaknya. "Awas saja kau, urus pakaian kotormu sendiri, sarapan besok sen-"

"Baik, Ma."

Kemudian pintu kamar tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar Len kembali terbuka dan pemiliknya hanya bisa menggerutu sebal di dalam kegelapan selimut yang memerangkapnya. Rasa dingin yang melewati batas normal telah menyerang Len sedari sore yang membuat seluruh ototnya disengat rasa sakit.

"Len!"

Len ingin sekali menggetok kepala kakaknya dengan tongkat golf agar ia menutup mulut bawelnya itu.

"Bangun, bocah."

"Kak," kata Len dengan suara parau. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak memanggil Rin dengan sebutan kakak. "Tolong hari ini saja jangan ganggu aku. Bisa kan?" Tak mungkin ia bisa meladeni gurauan Rin dengan keadaan kepalanya seakan-akan sedang dihantam gada. "Aku pusing."

Len dapat mendengar decakan khas Rin. "Bangun atau kau tak akan bisa merasakan ketenangan lagi selama di rumah ini." Dan sejujurnya Len sedikit takut kalau Rn sudah melayangkan ancaman begitu padanya. Karena seingat Len, Rin selalu konsisten dengan apa yang ia telah katakan.

Len bangun dari posisi rebahannya lalu duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap Rin penuh kebencian. "Apa?" Mendadak aroma wangi yang samar menerpa indera penciumannya membuat perut Len bergemuruh. "Aku belum makan dari tadi sore tahu," Len buru-buru membela dirinya dengan wajah memerah.

Rin nyengir. "Sok manis."

Len bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju Rin dengan langkah sempoyongan. "Kau boleh membagikan fotoku yang kemarin lusa kalau kau mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah tersaji." Lalu ia melewati kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aroma wangi bercampur manis itu makin menggeitik perut Len ketika ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Seakan tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, Len mendekati meja makan yang di atasnya telah tertata rapi makan malam.

"Kau masak?" tanya len perlahan-lahan. Dalam suaranya terdengar nada menyelidik.

Rin memutar bola mata. "Semata-mata karena aku hampir mati kelaparan saja." Lalu ia berjalan menyebrangi ruangan dan menarik kursi makan dan duduk di atasnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ketika melihat Len belum bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri. "Perlu kuambilkan kursi juga?"

Len cemberut. "Tak usah ya!" Lalu ia menuju meja makan.

"Begitu caramu berterima kasih dengan kakakmu?"

"Berisik! Biasanya juga aku yang masak!"

Lalu keduanya menyantap makan malam ditemani oleh dinginnya hujan dan sesekali diselingi pertengkaran kecil keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
